The New Selection (SYOC OPEN)
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Twins, Apollo and Cecilia are ready for their Selections. An interesting twist? They are doing it at the exact same time. 35 girls and 35 guys are about to enter the palace. 8/15 Male 13/15 Female
1. Form

A/N: Hello! If you were in the SYOC that was supposed to happen, I am sorry but you will have to send the form back in. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SUBMIT TWINS! You can submit up to 2 boys and 2 girls.

Form!

Name:

Age:

Caste:

Province:

Personality:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Why is he/she there?:

It is a short form and if you need me to send it to you via PM just PM me! It will be on my profile!


	2. Meet the Prince and Princess

SHORT ANALYSIS OF THE PRINCESS

Name: Cecilia Abigail Schreave

Caste: 1

Age: 18

Personality: Kind, Humble, Intelligent, Free-Spirited, Passionate

History: She and Apollo were born at the exact same time, her being 1 minute after. She hates her brother, he acts awful to her and is cocky and arrogant. She supports rights for the lower castes and more money for them. Her heart is huge and Cecilia supports the school system, that's the biggest reason why there is one.

Additional Info:

Hair Color/Style: She has her hair down, and it is honey color

Eyes: They are light grey, and are circular

Height: 5 foot 7 inches

Weight: 95 lbs.

She is currently debating with her brother which one of them will have the right to the throne

SHORT ANALYSIS OF THE PRINCE

Name: Apollo Dmitri Schreave

Caste: 1

Age: 18

Personality: Cocky, Arrogant, Selfish

History: He doesn't support rights for the lower castes, and is the favorite of his mother. His father on the other hand prefers Cecilia. He is the grandson of Maxon and America. The maids all hate him or love him. The guards all hate him, he has personal guards, unlike his sister who has none.

Aditional Info:

Hair Color/Style: Blonde, kind of shaggy

Eyes: They are green and oval

Height: 6 foot 1 inch

Weight: 155 lbs.

A/N: Good luck everyone! Please either send me a PM or review, I don't care!


	3. Prologue

A/N: This is just a prologue (As of this morning) there was twelve girls and five guys! JUST A LITTLE THING! Some of you are skipping Chapter 2 I have noticed. The Prince definitely doesn't sound that good to my ears, maybe it is just me. Please send in guys too, not just girls. Thanks! From Hestia :)

POV Princess Cecilia of Illea

I sit in front of the mirror in the main bathroom, twisting my hair into a braid. Of course, I could ask a maid to do it, but really, I didn't want to. My siblings, I have way too many! Well, the oldest is me and my brother Apollo, we are twins, and are having our Selections soon. The next one is Prince Darian, aged 16, then Princess Diane aged 13, Princess Abigail aged 10, Prince Andre aged 9, and lastly Prince Eric aged 6. So that makes 7 kids and the king and queen, nine in the royal family. Darian is already betrothed to Princess Rina of the German Federation.

"Hurry up in the bathroom!" Someone shouts from the hallway.

"Give me a second Apollo! There is fourteen other bathrooms in the castle you could have picked!" I scream.

My brother, Apollo. Hate him with a passion. He is cocky, arrogant, and you can barely find a lady in Illea who hasn't slept with him. Those are just the first reasons, I actually have a long list. It hangs on a wall in my bedroom…

Anyways! I finish braiding and walk out of the bathroom I yelp "Apollo! If you are going to be in my presence, at least put a shirt on!"

He just chuckles and mumbles something before heading into the bathroom. I meet Abigail out in the Great Hall and I talk to her a bit, she goes to a local school in Angeles. She is scared that the king and queen will make her marry someone from a foreign land. I tell her not to worry about it, at least until you are 18. That seems to make her feel just a little better, but not much.

The Selection starts tomorrow, the people being picked are on tonight on the Report. Something different this year, both me and Apollo are having our competitions on the same days (however long it takes the two of us) and 35 guys and 35 girls will be flocking to the palace. I can't wait myself, but I don't think Apollo cares one bit.

That morning, I pour myself a bowl of cereal and sit down at one of the tables. There is enough tables that King Zeus (get it, sort of?) and Queen Valerie can sit us at different tables. Smart move mom and dad. But today, all of the siblings are gathered at one table. I sit in the middle with Apollo at my left and Abigail to my right, and we chatter about.

Then, he says, on accident Apollo spills my cereal all over my new red dress. I scream and fly into 'Mad Cecy' mode. I slap him across the face and tackle him off the table. "Enough, Princess Cecilia!" My mom shouts from the high table.

"Valerie, it was Apollo that spilt it on her dress!" The king says.

"I don't care, it was her actions that caused it. Cecilia, go to your room." Queen Valerie shouts at me.

"No." I say with a hint of a smirk at my face.

"No?" She asks quietly?

"Mommy, she did nothing wrong, it was Apollo! I swears!" Eric says, barely pronouncing all the words right.

"Eric, to your room!" Mom likes Apollo the best because he hates the lower castes.

"Mom. Cecilia did nothing wrong, she isn't to be punished." My bookish sister, Diane says quietly. Diane almost never steps up for any of us when mom or dad is in one of their moods.

"Diane, you too!" She shouts and I follow Diane to her room.

The King and Queen launch into argument, and I go to the bathroom again to change into a new dress sewn by my maids, Rita, Wendy and Taylor. They console me, they personally have felt my mother's hatred and my brother's arrogance.

This one is a dark green, almost better than the one I was wearing before. I wish I could see my grandmother today, Lady America. She always is kind to me and my sisters. I can't wait for the guys to arrive, but not much the girls. They will probably be rich snobs and arrogant and mean to me. I probably will get deported after all this.

I put up a formal request as heir to the throne. So my parents have not yet 'decided' who will be the Queen or King one day. I know that sounds bad to other countries, but the country wants me as Queen, but my brother has the birthright. Oops.


	4. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Finally! I have selected 10 Guys (Basically everyone who submitted) and 13 Girls!

POV Princess Cecilia

I watch as Apollo's girls show up on the screen, only 13 due to the tight security at the castle, we don't want any of them to get hurt, so we reduced it to 13 girls and 10 guys.

"Now for Princess Cecilia, let's see our 10 selected!" Anna Fadaye shouts cheerily.

"From St. George we have Mark Lucas, a 5." She says in a low voice like it is something to be ashamed of. I just stare at the screen, trying to hide my pleased expression.

"From Clermont, Warden Lecturn, a 2." Anna says again and I try to look pleased as she says it cheerily, unlike the last one. My mood turns sour.

"Anyone else feel like they are reciting a drilling manual," Anna jokes "From Paloma Jabston Humming, a 4." I can't help a smile creeping onto my face as I see the boy arrive on the screen, he looks nice and funny, it looked like he was laughing during the picture.

"Alexander Peters, from Labrador, 6." Anna says and I look at the guy closely, trying to see if he will be any good.

"From Likely, Dallon Atkinson, a 5." Anna says and my mother and father shoot me a look like why all the low castes. I feel another grin crossing my face at their hatred for the lower castes.

"From Bonita, Clay Ophiliad, a 2." Another two, where are the threes!

"From Yukon, Edmund Abner, a 6." He looks kind and shy and I smile at the picture, thinking of how lucky he may seem.

"From Zuni, Ryan Perry, a 3." Anna says and I see the boy come onto the screen and I don't know who I will choose.

"From Dakota, Adrian Alders, a 2." Another two, great, but this one looks kind though.

"From Sota, John Harrison, a 3." I smile again, seeing his kind eyes and grateful smile on the screen.

Those are my guys! I smile as they disappear off the screen and I smirk at my parents and my brother who watches me haughtily.

Apollo's 13 girls are Helena Tryst, Rose Lynn, Eelie Winston, Nevada Thom, California Thom, Cassadee Evans, Saula Rose, Andrea Steele, Maryn Newell, Blythe Lamaris, Lorien Merrick, Charity Roges, and Kalyana Zarabi. In my personal opinion, some looked like sluts. I normally try not to judge my brother, but at this point it is extremely hard not to.

The Report ends quickly and I just wait for my guys to come here.

POV Charity Roges

All of the selected girls are in one plane, which it took forever to pick up everybody. The guys are in another plane, and we are all quivering with excitement to get to the palace. Well, almost everyone. Helena Tryst just looks kind of sad as we descend into Angeles.

I try to get her to talk to me, but with no avail. The plane docks and we see the guys already meeting the princess and she is just stunning. Her honey blonde hair is swept to a side of her face as she laughs at one of the boys. We walk together behind them. "Welcome to the palace." Cecilia says smiling at the 23 people standing in front of her. One of the girls, Rose Lynn, who has brown hair and blue eyes is glaring at the Princess. All of the boys seem to be glorifying in everything.

"Each of you, due to renovations will have to stay with another girl or boy in a room. We have provided two beds for each of you. Here is the list." Cecilia says handing out the list.

Jabston and Edmund are sharing, Mark and Alexander, Warden and Dallon, Clay and Adrian, Ryan and John for the boys. I see the list of girls and I am in a group with two other girls, Rose Lynn (I sigh and glare at the girl) and Helena Tryst. Also there is Eelie Winston and Cassadee Evans, Nevada and California Thom, Saula and Maryn, Andrea and Blythe, and Lorien and Kalyana. Oh joy…

POV Edmund Abner

I look at Jabston, who smiles at me and we start to follow Cecilia upstairs where she shows us our room. "Thanks." I tell her and she smiles at me sincerely.

Jabston I find out is very kind and is quite shy. We both love the princess a lot, and we are excited when we hear a maid bring us news. "Tomorrow there is going to be a snowball fight between Apollo and his 13 girls and Cecilia and her 10 boys."

I can't wait!

POV Prince Apollo

A snowball fight. My sister is going down… we outnumber her by 3, and she will more than likely lose.

A/N:  
>What do you think of Edmund and Charity?<p>

What about the snowball fight? (Smiles mysteriously, because I know what's going to happen.)


	5. Chapter 2: The Snowball Fight

Chapter 2- The Snowball Fight

A/N: I decided to write another chapter for you guys. This will be fun! I promise no eliminations for a couple chapters. Here we go!  
>POV- Princess Cecilia<p>

I stand with my team in the Grand Hall, smiling at them. We're bundled in blue and green coats and Jabston Hummings is making a map for us. I am positioned outside the palace along with Adrian and John supposedly my bodyguards.

"Let's go." Adrian whispers and we are trekking across the grounds, searching for any signs of movement.

To be eliminated they have to capture you and return you to their home base, which ours happens to be the Grand Hall. All of the TV's in the palace are showing who's left in the running.

"California and Eelie on the right!" John shouts and two girls in red appear before us with snowballs raised above their heads.

One hits Adrian in the face and the other hits me in the shoulder. They grab John with a wicked grin on their face and run away. I grab a bundle of snow and form it into a snowball. I launch it and I watch it as it SPLAT! It hits California in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. I start laughing out loud, seeing the body lying in the snow as she struggles to get up. Adrian is suppressing a smile and Eelie manages to cart John away.

"Let's go to base." Adrian tells me and I nod my head in agreement. Running at full speed inside I hear a voice, "Hello dear sister."

POV Kalyana Zarabi

Prince Apollo and I stand ten feet behind Princess Cecilia and Lord Adrian. "Brother." Princess Cecilia snarls at us and I smirk at the girl. She has no idea that she is on the losing side.

Apollo dashes forward, does a somersault and grabs at Adrian while I throw a snowball. Mine hits the Princess straight in the face and I run forth, grabbing her and pinning her arms behind her back. "Well done." Apollo remarks.

"Thanks." I reply with a sly grin and he returns it.

Once we arrive at base, we sit Adrian and Princess Cecilia down to their pathetic team member.

"Dang it." Cecilia whispers to her teammates.

Eight on Fourteen now, they stand no chance. In the next hour we lose Charity, Nevada, Cassadee, Andrea and Blythe, taking our total down to 9. But we capture Clay, Mark and Alexander making it a 9-5 our advantage. "Everyone who is left come to the Grand Hall." The booming voice of the King comes over the intercom.

"Expect a surprise attack from their team. Their easily outnumbered so they will have to be hiding somewhere." Prince Apollo tells us and we all nod our heads in agreement.

We arrive and we are bombarded by snowballs from the other team. "Go!" California shouts at us and we dash forward, trying to grab any boys that we can. It is just met with more snowballs from the returning side. "I would say I didn't enjoy this, but then I would be lying." Edmund Abner says behind me and throws a huge snowball in my face.

They grab me and take me into their base, sitting me beside Andrea Steele who was our last person caught.

POV Jabston Humming

I feel bad for letting the Princess get caught, but this time we will win. We got Kalyana and Helena in that little brigade, yet they still think they can overpower us. Dallon and Edmund are making a sneak attack on the Prince, making it seem like we only have three left, Warden, Ryan and I are out in the open, waiting for the girls to rush us.

I grab snowballs and throw them with a delighted smile on my face at an oncoming girl, which happens to be Lorien Merrick. Ryan grabs her and takes her into our camp, and we shout in delight. But we spoke too soon, we couldn't hear the quiet steps of Maryn Newell and Eelie Winston creep up on Warden and take him away.

"Get them!" Someone shouts behind us and a group of girls take us to their base.

POV Dallon Atkinson

We in turn, grab Rose Lynn, which was hilarious because she was screeching and snarling at us the whole time we carted her back. Also, we got Eelie and California in the next five minutes. We considered ourselves to be doing well and me and Edmund shared high fives quite a bit.

Another sneak attack on our camp is demonstrated by Maryn and Saula, resulting in both of their captures. Maryn just goes along with it but Saula cusses at us and we just laugh as we sit her down next to Maryn. "Hello." The snarky voice of Prince Apollo says before us and grabs Edmund from my side. "Edmund!" I shout trying to vault snowballs at Apollo, resulting in nothing. Luckily, though Apollo comes back, seeming like he thinks he is going to win.

I grab him and throw him inside the camp, and Cecilia cries in victory from afar. "Yes!" She shouts running towards us with the others behind her. "We won! You lost! HAHAHAH!" She laughs in her brother's face taunting him, and he gathers the girls and leaves.

"How many times have you beat him before?" Jabston asks the Princess.

"Before this? Only at academics." Cecilia laughs and we suppress smiles, seems like that was obvious.

A/N: I loved making that chapter. Especially Cecilia's little victory dance that I was playing in my head…ahh. So! Who do you want (besides your own character) to win the Prince and Princess' hearts?

Favorite Character? (Besides your own)

Opinion on the Princess?  
>OOT Prince?<p>

Goodbye my little pansycakes!


	6. Chapter 3: Eliminations

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! *Winces* I haven't updated in like a month. Sorry about that. Here is a little bit longer chapter than the usual! :D

Chapter 3: The First Eliminations (DUN DUN DUN!)  
>POV Princess Cecilia<p>

Today we were expected to make our first eliminations, for me I had no idea who I was going to eliminate. My first possibility was Ryan Perry, but after I took most of them out on dates, I found out that he was kind and care-free. Today, instead of making my eliminations I decided to take the one that I hadn't taken on a date yet, John Harrison. I was kind of worried at first, he was a whole lot taller than I was and he looked strong. I was afraid…well, never mind.

I walked down to a floor where John was staying now that the rooms were all fixed and I knocked politely on the door. "Yes?" A person says from inside, a maid or butler I think.

"Can I see Mr. Harrison?" I ask. A girl squeals on the inside and then a couple hushed voices tell her to be quiet. I almost laugh, I love maids.

"Of course," The same maid that said yes earlier answers. I can almost imagine them frantically trying to get him into some fancy suit when I, myself don't really care.

"Sorry about that," John says emerging from the room with a black suit on and I smile at him.

"No problem, they try their best," I say.

"Yes, yes they do. What do you want to do?" He asks me a bit worriedly. He is worried about being with me? I can't imagine it, I'm worried about being with him! Maybe because I appear a bit too stuck-up maybe, I don't know.

"I don't know," I admit "We could walk around the gardens, or we could watch a movie or do something like that?"

"Seems fair. How about we take a walk? Even though its cold outside," John laughs and I grin at him.

I take his arm gratefully as we walk down to the gardens on the first floor. When we arrive, we start to walk around and look at the different flowers. I find out that he is a Physical Education teacher at a local school and that he would rather be a doctor and that was his real passion. "Then you should pursue your future," I say smiling at him.

"But, being your husband wouldn't be a bad future either," He says with a mischievous smile on his face and I grin at him a bit. Most of them wouldn't joke around with me, I'm glad he will.

"Sister!" Someone shouts from behind me and I turn to face my jerk brother.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy!" I snarl at him.

"Yeah, okay. Mother says we need our eliminations now. Not that I'm sure you have one, dear sister," Apollo says and I glare at him before apologizing profusely to John for that.

"It's okay, go ahead!" John says to me and I give him a quick grin before racing down the hallway.

Before I'm almost to the end of the hall I am tripped and I go flying onto the ground. Turning around angrily, Cecilia sees Apollo standing there with his foot stuck out. "Oops, didn't know you were coming," He says lazily. It takes everything I have to not throw myself at him and strangle him.

I turn away from him and walk down to the Great Hall and whisper to my mother who I want out. I can't watch so I turn away from the whole thing and leave the hall. I know what always happens after eliminations, everyone wants reasons and sometimes you just don't have them. I dismissed Warden, Alexander, and Clay, making my total down to 7.

Apollo dismissed the same as I did, and I am kind of surprised by that. He dismissed California (Who I was quivering with anger about, she was so nice), Saula (Probably because she was a 7 and Apollo couldn't stand it. Jerk.), and Blythe (Who I was kind of surprised about, she wasn't very kind). His total is down to 10, and I can't believe he kept Charity, she is the kindest girl left and I am almost for sure she is going out.

POV Cassadee Evans

Some of the girls have been playing dirty. I am almost for sure it was Rose or Kalyana who slipped a piece of glass in poor Charity's shoe. And, I found almost all of my white dresses were stained with red juice all over them. I barely stopped myself from lunging at one of them and killing them at lunch.

Charity came in shrieking when we were in the Grand Hall one day, and I ran over to help her. I wince as I see a long piece of glass sticking in her foot. John Harrison and Eelie Winston run over and help her to her feet, trying to keep her off the one that has the glass. "This will hurt a lot," John tells her.

Charity nods quickly and tears flow from her eyes. John slowly takes the glass out of her foot and I just stare at the long piece in his hand. Charity stops shrieking and I rip off a piece of my dress from the bottom and quickly put it on her foot. I see Eelie do the same and we both start to put it on her foot. Princess Cecilia is running over, her honey blonde hair flying around her as she inspects the wound. "You are dismissed from breakfast today, I will have a maid get you you're food," Cecilia says and I smile a bit at her.

Cecilia helps Charity up to her room, with th ehelp of the Pricne and this is the first streak of kindness I have ever seen out of him. On my date with him he treated me like I was nothing, even though he was supposed to be getting me to marry him! Somehow he kept me, even though I have no idea why or how, and it kind of worries me.

Across the room, I see Rose and Kalyana whispering to each other and smiling. I march over there defiantly and I see Eelie following me. Apparently I have gained a friend. Maryn Newell is also kind of sticking around and she is on the other side of Rose. I feel bad for the girl.

"What did you two do to her!" I exclaim, pointing my finger at Rose and Kalyana.

"What? Who?" Rose says in mock innocence.

"You know who! Charity! She had a piece of dang glass in her shoe and you two are just here smiling and watching the whole thing, it's kind of obvious who did it!" Eelie says angrily.

I didn't really respect Eelie before this, when we had a ball she made out with a whole bunch of guards and I considered her to be a bit trashy. "Fine, would it make it better if we told you we did it?" Kalyana simpers which just makes me angrier.

"You could apologize!" Maryn blows up right next to Rose.

"No, that's not really my thing," Rose says facing Kalyana, who shakes her head.

Before I can tell her to stop, Maryn throws herself at Rose, tackling her off the table. "Girls!" I shout trying to distract them. Quickly, I try to find Cecilia, she won't dismiss Maryn, unlike Apollo would. Seeing her nowhere in sight, Eelie is trying to break up the fight. Maryn's nose is bleeding and there are wide tears in Rose's dress. Maryn grabs a tea cup from the table and slams it against Rose's head. The girl starts to call for Apollo, for which to my horror is making the way towards us.

I grab Eelie quickly and sit her at the table so we wouldn't be dismissed with them. "What happened here?" Apollo asks as he stands above us.

"Maryn started a fight!" Kalyana wails and I send her a dark glare.

"You are dismissed immediately!" Apollo shouts at her and I see Eelie jump next to me. Maryn walks out with her head held high, no doubt proud of her accomplishments.

Eelie and I walk away quickly before any of the girls can blame us as well. The competition is fiercer than I had ever imagined.


	7. Chapter 4: Studying

A/N: Hello, another update! :) Thanks for the lovely reviews, I really do appreciate them, they help me know a bit more about the character! By the way, I am going to start another Selection story (Not SYOC) called When Friends Turn to Enemies. It is about a couple friends that are both selected and all that. Please read it, it should be up in the next couple days!

Chapter 4

POV Princess Cecilia

When I open the waxed envelope I glimpse over it before reading the last line. I start to hyperventilate when my father and my idiotic brother walk over. "What is it, Cecilia?" Apollo drawls.

"The Italians. And the Germans. They both want to come!" I say hysterically. We are not ready for them. Not now! The Selection is in full swing!

"Let the Selected handle it. Let them prove that they can do it, organize them into teams," My father orders and I quickly stop breathing heavily and try to decide who I want on each team. I probably should blend the personalities, but then I could be a bit harsh on the kinder ones.

Walking out to the Grand Hall, I face my Selected and the boys all turn toward me. "We are dealt with the German Federation is coming in a week. I need to split you into teams, one to help them come in here and how people will need to dress, and the second will be learning the different quirks about the Germans that we should know. Since we have an odd number, I will also be participating in this. Right now, our first team will be…. Jabston Humming, Dallon Atkinson, Adrian Alders and John Harrison. Our second team will be myself, Mark Lucas, Edmund Abner and Ryan Perry. Good luck to both teams and we will meet back here tomorrow,"

Mark, Edmund and Ryan all follow me towards the library where we head toward the German section. "Mark and Edmund, try to find books about their history and things we need to know. Ryan and I will find books about proper manners when they are here." I direct and instantly we dive into the books. I find out almost all of them love to read and that's probably why I chose them.

Ryan and I find about six good books and we sit in a side room looking over them. "The Germans don't like people slouching," Ryan points out.

"They don't like dumb people, they basically throw them out of the society," I say and he snorts.

"What?" I ask with the ghost of a smile on my face.

"We better hide Rose then," He chuckles.

I laugh a bit too and wonder if that was the right thing to do in that moment. He smiles at me and instantly I don't want to dismiss him. I have to find another person by the time the Germans come, there is no doubt about that. I don't know who I should do. Right now my choices are either Dallon or Mark, I'm not exactly sure right now.

"The Germans don't like people talking about their…history." Ryan says, raising his eyebrows.

"What happened?" I ask, scooting closer to the book.

"Caused World Wars I and II, but they took the right side in III and lost the most people in one country," Ryan says and I wince.

"Must be awful."

"It sounds like it," Ryan says and I get up.

"We have enough, I think," I say and he nods quickly and gets up as well.

POV SWITCH: Rose Lynn

I giggle as me and Apollo walk down the hallway and I loop my arm into his. "I love you," He simpers and I smile at him and we kiss for a while before we find out that we have to prepare for the Italians.

"Guess we have to prepare. Promise to put you in a good group," Apollo tells me.

"Not with Kalyana please, I need smart people. Maybe Charity or Helena?" I say and he grins and says one of those might not be in for very much longer. I beg for him to tell me, but he won't budge.

"See you tomorrow," He says, kissing my forehead and I grin happily.


End file.
